Talk:Coric
Can you add that pic? It's real-life! And Coric was in the novelization, not a TV show Clonefanatic 15:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Colby James, please add RELEVANT info about the topics. Coric was not stated in being in the Battle of Orto Plutonia and is in fact false. Also, please check your spelling. Does Coric really feature in Grievous Intrigue Look I know that you guys might not belive me but I think Coric did partispate in the Battle of Saleucami and was part of a group known as the destration group, if you think about it guys Coric did feature in one episode but did not speak, the group was in a Eta-class shuttle and it is posseble that Coric was in the seat in the cockpit to the right not at the drivers seat, so this trooper was acutley Coric, so belive me now guys, #remember to sign your comments #spellcheck #SPELL CHECK! #they're clones they all look alike and wear standardized armor so unless a trooper is refferred to by name there is no reason to assume who it is #Wookieepedia makes no mention of Coric at Saleucami. Darkseid253 07:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Does Coric feature in Trespass, Sorry to put a picture of an Snow Trooper, look I know that you might think that image is not Coric but I presume that Coric partispated in the battle of Orto Plutonia, and was the one with an DC-15A rifle, if you spot the Clone Trooper with an DC-15A rifle which is the one who survives, if you see him you will relise that is Coric, so do you trust me on this one,Colby James 04:47, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *There are many other troopers with both these markings and a rifle. And that does not in any way indicate that that is Coric. Please do not simply assume random clones are Coric, and only add appearances if you have confirmed it through a valid source. Bane7670 15:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *I think we both understand that but I didn`t say that others are Coric I said that the one who survived had a DC-15A rifle who was the only one mentioned, I know that many do have the same markings but only one was named Coric durring the battle of Orto Plutonia, he wasn`t named in Trespass but I presume that Coric had a crush on a Senitor named Riyo Chuchi, yes I understand you but I would like it to remain that Coric partispated in Orto Plutonia, but could you help me on the spelling mastakes couse I am Autstic and can`t spell correctly, I like Coric and I think he is a clone that lives through the rest of the war, he does deserve a girlfriend name Chuchi,Colby James 19:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) **Now you are simply rattling off your own fanon. Just because you presume something doesn't make it official canon. If you continue to add this to pages, you will be blocked from editing. Bane7670 22:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) **Colby, there is a Star Wars The Clone Wars Fanon Wiki where you can set your little mind free about Coric and whatever he did, but this wiki is canon and has to be as correct as possible. If Wookieepedia or Starwars.com don't have Coric listed in the episode, it is pure faultyness. Claws Bane 12:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) **Im sorry if I had got carried away with you, Colby James 04:14, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Does Coric have a number, *I know what his number is it is CS-4343, and CS stands for Clone Sergeant,Colby James 19:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC) **Could you provide a source for this? Otherwise, we will just consider it another one of your Fanon-facts. Bane7670 02:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Where was Coric in an Episode, *I think I saw him in one episode Grievous Intrigue who is the one where he is on the bridge of the Shuttle and yes they are Clone`s like him but this one is the one on the Bridge`s shuttle, Coric was also the one where he also helped Eeth Koth to get him to the shuttle, this is not a fannon, this is cannon, you know who I speak of,Colby James 19:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC) *This is made up ie fanon. Coric was not in Grievous Intrigue. Perhaps you should try looking for the appearances of character from an actual source isntead of thinking you can make a visual identification.Darkseid253 20:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Pictures How many of these pictures do we know are Coric for certain? Or are they just pictures that might be him? Legoclones (Comlink) 22:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) *Well the Clone that says "I heard you where surrounded by dorids how did you ever get the sheild down is most likely Coric, but I the movie when he is outside the courtyard he has normal white armor this was most likely an Anamation error,Colby James 06:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC) *I know you assume that, but it's not sourced, so these pictures are going to have to go. Sorry. :( Legoclones (Comlink) 23:34, May 30, 2012 (UTC) A brand new novel like the episode Tresspass for Coric, *I know that most of you say it is fannon but I plan to write a new book mentioning Coric on the battle of Orto Plutoina, I would mention part of the story at the base which didn`t feature in the Episode and show you how Coric started to fall in love with a Senitor named Ryio Chuchi and that sounds a great idea for a Clone to fall in love with a Senitor although we don`t know if Clone`s were alowed to do that or not. It would also mention a bully trooper named Bok who gets killed at an Ice Ridge along with another trooper and also it would feature Del from the Clone Wars Novel and how Coric survived and on Coruscant and how he and Chuchi got married and lived together but still Coric had to fight with the 501st Legion, and I still plan to write a book about it but the problem is I am not a very good man at comics but am good at art and I still think that might be good just to tell that one Clone falls in love with Chuchi.Colby James (talk) 01:58, August 14, 2012 (UTC) *If that occurs, and your book gets published and is approved by Lucasbooks or whatever the company is, we will put it on this wiki. But at the moment, it is not. Legoclones (Comlink) 13:28, August 14, 2012 (UTC) *But their is one problem where Clone`s alowed to like a girl because one of them unlike Cut who had one this would also mean the second clone to get a girlfriend, can one of you find out about Clone`s because I don`t know much about it. 01:05, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *I don’t know about clones can have a girlfriend, but I know that they can’t get children. I know that because in the episode The Deserter Cut says to Rex: If you were to have children, of course. But that would be against the rules, wouldn’t it?Andersand17 (talk) 07:25, September 11, 2012 (UTC) *Let us not get off topic. This page is to talk about problems and solutions on Coric's page. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 00:14, September 12, 2012 (UTC) *I regret to inform you all I have a new picture if you like it, but it is only for talk not for the page. Colby James (talk) 21:44, April 14, 2013 (UTC) **If you truly think anything you produce will be deemed canon, you are sadly mistaken, my friend. You need a valid source for anything and everything you add on this wiki, unless community consensus dictates otherwise. There is really no point in blabbering on about it on these talk pages, especially when it is very irrelevant. If you continue to add such nonsense to this wiki, you will be blocked from editing. Bane7670 (talk) 02:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *I am sorry Bane7670, but I thought all might be intrested, but only this one, no others, but I can do that only on fan sites,Colby James (talk) 04:02, April 15, 2013 (UTC)